


Lights Down Low

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Xmas Charlynch + baby fic to fill our hearts, because this divorce has been hard on all of us.





	Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd so there might be several mistakes... sorry about that

It was nearly two in the morning by the time Charlotte was done with work, it was a week before Christmas and they had a live show plus they were tapping the show for the following week, Charlotte had missed a couple of shows but the she couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer, having been back to work for a month was really taking a toll on her, the only good thing was that WWE executives were being nice enough to let them have Christmas off this year. And listen, Charlotte loved her job, she enjoyed getting in the ring, the interviews, the traveling, but there are times where she really just wants time off to spend with her friends and family, normally she’d be down for a couple of days but then get over it, but not this year, no, this year she was looking at the clock every 5 minutes, her phone never leaving her side, rushing every backstage segment they needed to shoot, because she needed to get home asap.

The one good thing about tonight was that the show had been in North Carolina, which meant she would be able to go straight to her home, no hotel, no facetime calls, no loneliness. Exhausted and already feeling the telltale signs of her body aching, she walked up the snowy stairs of their two story house and made her way inside. Walking in she removed her coat, scarf and shoes, leaving her keys on a side table near the door. 

The lights from the tree flickering reflections on the glass window and door to their backyard,  
she dumped her bag near the stairs and walked into their living room, Charlotte let out a breath she had been holding all day upon observing the sight that welcomed her home, which was her favorite sight in the whole word. There in their dark blue couch, lay her wife, Becky, fast asleep, wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, fluffy socks and, of course, an old 2nd nature t-shirt, the blonde couldn't help the growing smile on her face, Becky looked softer, at peace, sometimes she can't believe the red head chose her, but somehow she did and Charlotte couldn't be more thankful.

This is not their first Christmas together, but it was probably the most special, and it was all thanks to the tiny blue bundle laying on Becky’s chest, a pair of hands holding in a tiny fist her mother’s shirt, her head sporting a small blue beanie resting on the redhead’s chest, rising with every breath her mother took. Her mother’s hands holding onto her protectively. And this is exactly what she needed after a month of being apart from her wife and newborn baby.

Charlotte had a permanent smile on her face now, taking out her phone she snapped what seemed like a thousand pictures, sharing one on instragram of course with the caption “Home for christmas #TheyAreMyHome” putting her phone away, she kneeled besides the couch, gently kissing Becky’s forehead and slowly caressing her face walking her from her slumber.

“Becks, my love, wake up, it's time to go bed.”

Becky’s eyes slowly fluttered open “Charlie?” she asked still trying to wake up fully.

“Yes, baby, come on, let's get to bed, you know your back will suffer if you don’t” 

Becky’s eyes fully opened now, the spark and warmth in them that Charlotte loved so much still there and probably more intense after their beautiful baby, Grace, was born.

“We were waiting for you to get home, even ordered from your favorite takeout place an everything” said the redhead quietly with a smile “We thought we could have dinner with you right by the fireplace” she continued gently lifting the baby on to Charlotte’s arms. The blonde gave a small kiss to Grace’s forehead and followed by giving her wife a heartfelt kiss on the lips.

“Oh? and who’s idea was it?” the blonde ask with a grin.

“Well, Grace’s of course, she missed her mother too much” Becky leaned closer to Charlotte to give her another kiss before pulling away, and leading all three of them, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Becky washing her face and teeth, before taking the baby from Charlotte to take her to her crib, whilst the blonde changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

After Charlotte finished she caught up with Becky on their infant's room, slowing leaning in to press her lips to Grace’s forehead once more, “Sleep well, Gracie, I love you”

Once both Charlotte and Becky were settled in bed, the redhead laying in the blonde’s chest, as soon as her wife was settled besides her on the bed. “Comfy?” Charlotte asked wrapping her arms around Becky.

“Yes, I missed my pillow, you know I can't sleep well without it” The redhead responded, pressing her lips to Charlotte’s collarbone.

“I know, but I’m here now” Charlotte then looked down at Becky “I love you so much you know? and I’m so thankful for you giving me Grace, giving us a family, you deserve the world my love” the blonde said fondly.

The redhead looking straight into Charlotte’s eyes, with a soft smile on her face as she responded “I already have it, love, with you and Grace, you guys are my world”

And if Charlotte needed to wake up at the crack of dawn to feed a warm bottle to a crying baby despite how little sleep she’s gotten, well… she really didn't mind.


End file.
